


Glory Days

by Merit



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss doesn't sleep well these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

Johanna screams sometimes. Not often. She does it in her sleep, waking up, sweat heavy on her brow. She wipes her forehead and shudders.

Katniss doesn't sleep so well. She hears Johanna screaming and her skin itches. _This is what the Capitol does_ , she reminds herself. This is why she is fighting. 

"Hey," Katniss says. She pauses, unsure what to say next. _Peeta would have been good at this_ , she thinks bitterly. Katniss has no idea what she is doing. Even Gale would be able to say something.

Johanna laughs, tart and mocking. "Did I wake you?"

Katniss shakes her head. It is dark, because they're far underground and resources are precious. District 12 at least had the stars and the moon to guide her. Johanna is waiting. "No," she says softly. "I don't sleep much."

"I don't think any of us do," Johanna says. "After my Games, I," she stops.

"Yeah?" Katniss asks. "I remembered you, a bit. I tried to so hard to forget them, even before I became a tribute. But I remember smiling when you won. I think the other Districts liked it when someone outside of the Careers ones."

"We're all pretty sick," Johanna says. "The sick fucking things the Capitol does to us," Johanna says harshly. "After the Games I couldn't sleep for weeks. They gave me morphling. I don't know. Maybe they do that with all the Victors. I hated it."

Katniss slips out of her, it just feels right, sitting beside Johanna. She slides an arm around Johanna. Johanna stills for several seconds, before relaxing against Katniss. She's still a bit rank, despite the wipes she uses. Katniss has smelt worst.

"Do you know what you want to do? After," Johanna says.

She can barely imagine tomorrow sometimes. It hurts her head to imagine an after. She shakes her head and this time Johanna can feel it. Johanna snorts.

"Figures," Johanna says. "During your Games I sometimes wondered what was going through your pretty head of yours," she said. "You played the Games so well. It was hard not to laugh, sometimes. Between the murders. Fucking Capitol."

"If I played it so well, I wouldn't be here," Katniss says. "Peeta wouldn't be, be, so twisted."

Johanna sighs. "He was easier to read. Really made your epic love story shine, that one. They'll probably want you to retire to District 12, have lots of babies and make propos. Be shining ambassadors."

"I never wanted children," Katniss admits. 

"Me too," Johanna says. "Wretched little creatures. Not to mention I'd have to screw a man, ugh, no thank you."

"Oh," Katniss said.

"District 12 was tiny," Johanna says, words stinging. "Bet you didn't know many lady lovers."

"It was small," Katniss says. District 12 is no more and she wonders if it ever can be again. 

"Sorry," Johanna says. "Sometimes I just have to let the words out and I hate it, I hate it so much."

"But there were," Katniss bites her lip. "My mother had an old school friend. She lived in the town. All the town people went to her to get their fancy clothes made. Nothing like the Capitol, but good for District 12. She had a friend. I saw them kissing once. The seamstress was pushing her against the wall, getting her pretty clothes covered in coal dust."

"Oh?"

"People in the town can get away with more. Nothing like the Peacekeepers. But the miner, she just laughed and flipped their positions," Katniss says. "They looked like they really loved each other. But the miner, she died, an explosion."

"And the seamstress?"

Katniss shrugs. "I don't know. I was worried so much about my own family and I was reaped the following year. I haven't seen her among the survivors," she finishes, staring at the wall.

"Fucking Capitol," Johanna says. 

"What about you? Do you have any - "

"Lovers? Ha," Johanna scoffs. "Not anymore. The Capitol killed everyone I loved when I refused to become their fucktoy."

"So there's no one you like?"

"Kind of pointless? It could mean death to someone from home. Not to mention the Capitol would have something one me. Something I tried so hard to erase, after," she pauses. "After they killed my family."

"No one in the Capitol?"

"Those vapid idiots? No. I have some standards," Johanna says.

"No Victors?"

Johanna turns her head. Katniss can feel the slow motion against her shoulder, Johanna's breath soft and warm against her skin.

"No. Most were scary assholes. Silk was beautiful," she says, referring to a Victor from several years ago. "But every time I saw her smile, I remembered her gutting a girl from home. Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Johanna says gruffly. She waits, waits for Katniss's response. It feels so good to be asked.

"Yeah," Katniss breaths out and then Johanna's lips are on hers. They're chapped and Johanna biting, licking, tugging at her lips. It sends warm shivers down Katniss's spine and she squeezes her legs together. She presses a hand at Johanna's waist. She's still so thin and Katniss grips her tightly.

Johanna pulls back and Katniss can just imagine her smirk. "You like that?"

"Yes," Katniss says. 

"Good," she says smugly. She runs a hand through Katniss's hair and kisses the skin at the edge of Katniss's hairline.

"They'll want me to get married, have lots of babies and make propos," Katniss says. The hand in her hair stills for a second, before yanking her back. Katniss yelps and shoved Johanna away. "What!"

"Fuck 'em," Johanna hisses. "I don't care if you do end up having a million kids with dirty faces but. It should be what you want."

"I don't know what I want," Katniss says.

"Of course not," Johanna says darkly, flopping back onto her bed. "But I'm not asking you to marry you. I just asked for a kiss."

"I liked that," Katniss admits.

"We could die any day. Might as well have a little fun," Johanna says, tugging Katniss down so she is resting on top of Johanna. "After, well. We'll see. You're pretty annoying sometimes."

Katniss laughs. "You've got a bitter tongue."

"My tongue has many uses," Johanna says. 

Katniss finds out a few more that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the hurt/comfort space for trope_bingo.


End file.
